Promise Me
by Miss Poison
Summary: Harry didn't go to live with Lily's sister because Hagrid never found him. Severus promised Lily he would protect Harry, so that is what he did. Took Harry, hid him, and found him a new family even though he doesn't want to let Harry go. A vampire family. A werewolf boyfriend...is he really safer there? Will be SLASH. Rated M for later chapters


**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight **

**This will be slash (in later chapters) if you don't like don't read it, for those who do ENJOY**

Severus gathers all of the ingredients that he would need to make this potions. But he fumbles and a bottle of Dragon blood crashes to the ground. He carefully places the other ingredients down beside his cauldron. Taking a deep breath he backs away from it and falls to the ground. Tears fill his eyes and fall freely down his cheeks.

Why did this have this have to happen to her? Why not someone less important?

He doesn't know what to do his heart is broken and empty and wishes he could follow his lost love.

But he made a promise that he has to keep, since it was the last thing she asked him to do.

_**~~Flashback~~**_

"_Sev, I need you to promise me something." Severus turns to his long-time friend and secret love who he would do anything for._

"_Of course." She looks down to the bundle in her arms and coos at her baby._

"_If anything happens to me and James please make sure Harry is taken care of." Harry giggles and gets a hold on a lock of Lily's hair._

"_I love the boy Lily, but I can't raise a child. Can't one of James' friends do so also?" He knows that Sirius Black was Harry's godfather, so why could she make him promise to look after Harry?_

"_No, I need someone I trust completely to promise me that my little Harry will not go to live with my sister and her horrid husband. Promise me Severus. Please." Lily turns her pleading eyes to him and he saw how important it was to her._

"_I promise." Lily frees one of her arms to wrap it over his shoulders hugging him as tightly as she can with one arm. _

"_Thank you Sev, you are the best friend I could have asked for." She brings her arm down to hold her baby closer and leans closer to Severus to rest her head on his shoulder._

_**~~Flashback Ends~~**_

A loud wail brings Severus out of his despairing. And he manages to get back to his feet and across the room where he left the sleeping toddler in the transfigured crib. Harry, who is obviously no longer asleep, was now standing, clutching the edge of the crib and screaming as loud as his little lungs will allow.

Severus wastes no time picking up the child and holding him close to him, trying to soothe him. Contrary to what most believe about Severus, he isn't heartless and doesn't want to see Lily's baby upset. Throughout all of his visits with Lily he became very fond of Harry and sees him as his own.

He gently rock Harry in his arms like Lily taught him to do when Harry cries. And whispers words of reassurance into the boy's ears hoping it would help comfort the distressed boy.

"You are alright Harry, no one will hurt you. I won't let them." With those words Harry looks up at Severus with tear-filled eyes and hiccups as he tries to stop crying.

He doesn't blame him for being afraid, what he went through was more than most child can handle. The scene, that greeted him when he got to the Potter's Cottage in Godric's Hollow, was one of horror. The house was in shambles, he didn't know if he would ever move again but he heard crying. Harry was alive and he had to keep his promise. He tried his best to ignore the body in the room with him and picked up Harry and fled before anyone else arrived.

He begged for Lily to be spared and would have begged for Harry's life also but he knew that Voldemort would not spare Harry and nothing he could do would save Harry's life. He left for the Potter Cottage as soon as he could but he was already too late, the damage was done. The sound of Harry's cries was glorious, at least one of the two he loved were alive.

Now here he was with little Harry in his arms nothing anyone could do would take Harry away from him. Sadly though, he knew Harry could not stay with him. He was still marked and there was no way of knowing what would happen to Harry if he was found with Severus. The most likely option would be that he would be sent to live with Lily's sister, and Lily made him promise he wouldn't let that happen.

"What will we do Harry?" He strokes the toddler's soft raven hair and looks around the room hoping an answer will appear.

Then an answer does appear but in his memories, a brief conversation he had with Lily.

_**~~Flashback~~**_

"_Did you know James has an ancestor that is still alive, well not alive more like living?" Lily said when he arrived at the café for their breakfast together._

"_How is that possible? I thought he was the last Potter left to continue the line." Severus says after ordering his coffee and sitting down._

"_Technically he is, seeing as this other Potter is a Vampire." She says casually and takes a bite of her sandwich._

"_Pardon?" Lily rolls her eyes and continues eating._

"_Lily?" He asks again._

"_I said there is another Potter who is a vampire, his name is Edward he is a great great great great great great….uncle there might be more greats in there but still a relative. Interesting right? I want to meet him one day, I'm curious if he knows he has any relatives alive."_

_**~~Flashback Ends~~**_

A relative. That's it, they can't take Harry away from a blood relative and this Edward was Harry's relative. If he is willing to look after Harry then it is possible that he could stay there and not go to Petunia's to live. And a vampire would be able to protect Harry and not be affected by accidental magic. Vampires are known for their resistance towards magic, and are unaffected by spells, potions and hexes. If he could convince this man to take care of Harry then he would be safe.

But how could he find him and see if he is willing to look after a child, since it would be a challenge to any vampire considering their bloodlust problem. But it's a good thing there are potions for both of those problems. Noticing that Harry has fallen asleep again he gently lowers him back into the crib.

Now it was time to get brewing. But first he needs to acquire the necessary ingredients.

_**~~*Ten Days Later*~~**_

Severus lays back in his arm chair, finally able to take a break. He was able to find out more about Edward, who now goes by Edward Cullen and lives in Forks, Washington with his sire and the rest of his coven. Luckily for him the Cullen's turned out to be vegetarian and drink from animals only, which makes the possibility of leaving Harry with them more likely.

Now was only the matter of how would he convince them to take in Harry.

He started pacing trying to figure things out. A tugging on his robe brings him out of his thoughts and down to a hungry Harry reaching for Severus to pick him up.

He picks Harry up and goes to find something to feed to child.

So today was the day, the day he had to let Harry go. The boy he feels like is his own son, tears starts to fill his eyes, the thought of losing Harry too was too much. No, he wasn't losing Harry, protecting him, and giving him a better chance.

He is standing in the shadows, he casted notice-me-not on him and Harry hoping that the vampires would not see through it. He took a potion before that would make his scent nonexistent so that wouldn't give away his position either, now he just needed to get Harry to the house.

Harry was asleep in an intricately woven bassinet and wrapped in the softest blanket he could find. He was cuddling the stuffed dragon he bought for him, he refused to let go of the toy.

Carefully, so he doesn't wake Harry, he moved towards the house and the Cullens. When he gets to the house he softly places Harry down at the door and leans down to kiss the boy's forehead and tuck him in tighter. He squirms slightly but doesn't wake. He takes out the letters he wrote explaining everything to Edward and his coven.

He stands up and straightens out his robes. Taking a deep breath he reaches for the doorbell and apparates way before anyone answers the door. He only apparates across town, but it is far enough. The moment his feet touch the ground they give out and he falls to the ground in tears for the second time in the last two weeks.

He has lost everything he cares about because he wasn't allowed to protect them. And now they are both gone from him.

**3**

**So what do you think? **

**Two new stories and updated another one….WOW I'm on a roll this week.**

**I hope you guys like it, tell me if you do and I will try my best to update soon You never know when that could be, but look at how I've done so far it could be soon**

**3**


End file.
